Arigatou , Hinata
by ucielbaka
Summary: Sudah lama Naruto menyukai Hinata , sejak kelas 1 SMA tetapi Hinata tak peka terhadap perasaan Naruto , apakah Naruto dapat mendapatkan cintanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Arigatou , Hinata**

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance , Drama

Warning : OOC , Banyak Typo , EYD salah

Rating : T

Pair : NaruHina

Author : ucielbaka

Tampak dari kejauhan sedang berjalan dua orang pemuda yang dikerumuni banyak orang terutama para gadis , yap mereka terkenal di sekolah karena kehebatan mereka dalam bermain basket , "hei Teme , apa kau tak bosan begini terus?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kuning itu , "bosan Dobe" jawab teman pemuda itu yang berambut mirip pantat ayam , semua orang maksudku hampir semua orang di sekolah itu memang meng idolakan dua pemuda bahkan ada yang mau menjadi pacar nya , semua gadis itu memang tergila2 padanya kecuali sati gadis yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga , yap dia memanglah gadis pendiam dan pemalu , kesehariannya disekolah saat istirahat hanya duduk membaca buku di perpustakaan , tak lebih dari itu.

 **NARUTO POV**

"Dimana dia? , ah mungkin dia sedang berada di markasnya , oh gadis itu membuatku jatuh hati padanya , apakah dia juga berpikiran seperti itu padaku? Tampaknya dia tidak merespon perasaanku padanya"

 **NORMAL POV**

Naruto segera berlari menuju perpustakaan , sementara itu para murid dan sasuke hanya melongo apa yang mereka lihat , "Hinata !" Naruto memanggil hinata tetapi hinata tak meresponnya , 15 menit kemudian bel masuk berbunyi , para murid segera berhamburan masuk ke kelas masing2.

Sudah 3 tahun Naruto satu bangku dengan Hinata dan hal itu membuat Naruto semakin suka pada Hinata , tapi apa daya tampaknya Hinata tak peka padanya , itu yang ada dipikiran Naruto sekarang.

Setelah pelajaran usai , semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas layaknya orang tawuran , Dengan hati yang berbunga bunga , Naruto segera menemui Hinata untuk menyatakan cintanya , Dia segera pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menemui Hinata , saat itu juga dia melihat pemandangan yang sungguh sangat menyayat hati kecilnya , ya Dia melihat laki2 itu telah menembak Hinata dan tentu saja Hinata menerimanya , perasaan Naruto saat itu langsung saja menjadi kecut , dari wajahnya yang ceria berubah menjadi murung , sungguh sakit , itu yang Dia rasakan sekarang.

 **NARUTO POV**

"Hinata , kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku , apakah kau benar tak tahu isi hatiku ini ?, aku sakit sakit sekali melihat hal seperti itu" , aku hanya berjalan lunglai masuk ke kelas dan memghiraukan apa yang terjadi , termasuk meng abaikan panggilan sajabat ku , Sasuke

 **NARUTO POV END**

Setelah kejadian itu , Naruto jadi tak fokus belajar , selalu memikirkan hal tadi , ya lagi2 Hinata tak tau hal yang dialami Naruto , padahal mereka selalu duduk satu bangku.

Keesokan harinya semua teman Naruto pun dibuat bingung , kenapa? Karena Naruto tak nampak batang hidungnya , padahl biasanya Dia selalu berangkat bersama Sasuke sembari menebar senyum lima jari , apa yang terjadi?

 **Uy Uy Makasih Reader , mohon Saran dan Kritiknya ya ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arigatou, Hinata**

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Author : ucielbaka

Genre : Romance , Drama

Rating : T

Warning : OOC , TYPO , EYD kacau

Di dalam kamar tampak seorang pemuda bersurai kuning sedang meringkuk di kasur , sambil menghadap tembok , dia selalu menyebut2 nama orang yang ia cinta , **Tok Tok Tok!** , terdengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu pemuda tersebut , hal itu membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya , "masuk saja pintu tidak dikunci" Naruto mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk , di ambang pintu muncullah seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang yang sedang mengkhawatirkan anaknya , " Naruto, ayo makan nanti kamu sakit" pinta Kushina pada Naruto , tetapi Naruto tetap tak bergeming dan hanya menyebut nyebut nama seseorang , "Hinata , kenapa ini terjadi Hinata" Naruto terus mengucapkan itu sehingga Kushina semakin khawatir akan keadaan anaknya , dia hanya pasrah ketika melihat anaknya seperti itu dan meninggalkan makanannya di kamar Naruto.

"Hh , kenapa Dobe enggak muncul2? , biasanya dia sudah masuk kelas" gerutu seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut seperti pantat ayam , "apa yang terjadi dengannya?" lanjutnya , tak lama kemudian Kakashi Sensei pun masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran , "sepertinya ada yang kurang" gumam Kakashi.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi , nampak semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas , dan lagi² Hinata seakan tak peduli apa yang Naruto alami , dia hanya berjalan ke perpustakaan seperti biasanya , tapi ada yang beda sekarang , dia berjalan bersama seorang pemuda, Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bergumam "cih wanita tak tahu diri"

Bel pertanda pulang telah berbunyi semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas dan mulai berjalan bersama teman²nya , Sasuke segera pergi ke rumah Naruto untuk melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu , setelah sampai disana dia bertanya pada Kushina , "ma maaf tante , Narutonya ada?" tanya Sasuke pada Kushina , "oh dia di dalam kamar , dari tadi dia enggak mau makan" jawab Kushina , "oh begitu ya, mungkin saya bisa menenangkannya" jawab Sasuke.

 **NARUTO POV**

"Hinata , kenapa ini terjadi? Sungguh dari dulu aku sangat menyukai mu , tapi kenapa kau malah menerima cinta orang lain" aku hanya bisa meringkuk sambil mengucapkan kata tersebut , sungguh hati ku sangat sakit ketika dia menerima cinta orang lain tepat di depan mata ku , aku hanya bisa terpaku melihat kejadian itu , aku tak bisa melupakannya , seketika aku kaget ketika Sasuke membuka pintu kamar ku dengan cukup kencang , "Naruto! , apa yang kau lakukan sehingga deperti ini?" tanya Sasuke yang menghawatirkanku , "Hinata" ah sial aku mengucapkan kata itu lagi , "apa?" jjawab Sasuke kaget , "ah emggak Teme" aku hanya menyangkalnya , "jujur , kau seperti ini karena kejadian waktu itu kan?" tanya Sasuke pada ku , "i iya Teme" aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan terbata-bata , "pagi tadi dia tampak mesra dengan pacar barunya" jelas Sasuke , "aku tahu kau mencintainya lebih dari apa pun" tegas Sasuke lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Yo Yo Minna gimana ff nya? Kacau kan? Soalnya ane lagi gak mood buat ngupdate , so mungkin beberapa hari lagi update ke chap 3 karena ane sibuk , dan jangan lupa Review nya ya para Readers-ku ^_^ Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sejak pertama aku melihatmu , aku selalu ingin menjadi pendampingmu , entah kenapa kau selalu tak peka terhadap perasaan ku ini , apakah afa yang kurang dariku? , aku akan selalu menunggumu untuk menerima cintaku ini , aku akan terus menunggu walaupun hingga tua nanti.

Oh aku tergila-gila dengan mu , matamu yang begitu menawan , semakin menghilangkan kesadaranku , entah sampai kapan cinta ini bertepuk sebelah tangan , aku selalu menanti mu hime chan.

Namun hatiku seperti tertusuk begitu dalam setelah kau menerima cinta dari orang lain tepat dia depanku , sungguh ironi kisah ku ini , tetapi bagaimana pun aku tetap mencintai mu.

 **Arigatou , Hinata**

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Author : ucielbaka

Genre : Romance , Drama

Warning : OOC , Mungkin ada Typo , EYD Kacau

Pairing : NaruHina

Rate : T

 **Yang Tidak Suka , Saya Perkenankan Dilarang Datang Ke FF Saya Terimakasih**

Sudah beberapa hari Naruto tak masuk sekolah , semua orang selalu menanyakan keberadaannya , dia seperti telah di telan oleh bumi , tak pernah muncul sekalipun batang hidungnya saja , hal itu selalu berada di benak seluruh murid Konoha High School , terkecuali kedua orang yang sedamg dimabuk cinta ini , bahkan mereka tak memperdulikan Naruto , bahkan Kiamat pun mereka tak memperdulikan hal itu , ya Hinata telah di mabuk cinta oleh seorang pemuda yang mungkin baru beberapa hari ini terlihat di Konoha High School , Toneri Ootsutsuki , itulah namanya , entah kenapa Hinata begitu mudah menerima cinta Toneri yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu , sedangkan Naruto yang sudah kenal dengannya selama 3 tahun bahkan tak peka dengan perasaan Naruto , sungguh ironi.

Sasuke yang terus melihat kemesraan kedua pasangan itu pun hanya mengelus dada , dan berpikir kalau Naruto melihat ini pasti sidah tak terbentuk lagi sekolah ini.

Di sebuah ruangan , seorang pemuda bersurai kuning masih saja tak mau beranjak dari ranjangnya , Dia selalu meringkuk sambil memandangi gadis pujaannya , sudah beberapa hari dia seperti itu , Ibunya yang selalu melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya sangat khawatir jika terjadi apa² dengan nya , ""Hinata , kenapa kau pergi begitu saja dariku" Naruto selalu bergumam seperti itu , sungguh dia seperti bocah kecil yang cengeng tapi , perasaan luka yang sangat dalam lah yang membuatnya seperti itu.

 **KRIEK** , suara pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dengan memperlihatkan seorang wanita bersurai merah yang khawatir dengan keadaannya , "Naruto , makanlah , kau sudah beberapa hari ini tak makan , kau hanya makan cemilan saja , ayolah , Ibu khawatir dengan keadaan mu" ucap Kushina yang sudah pasraj dengan keadaan anaknya.

Sasuke selalu mengintai kegiatan kedua pasangan itu , kian bertambahnya hari semakin mesra pasangan itu , setelah itu Sasuke mencoba mencari informasi tentang Toneri Ootsutsuki , di Internet aataupun bertanya pada tetangga Toneri , tapi yang dia temukan hanya sebuah fakta bahwa Toneri itu orangnya tertutup.

"Kini aku telah mendapatkanmu , Hinata , kau tak akan bisa pergi kemana²" , ucap pria bersurai putih itu , di ruangan itu terdapatlah beberapa foto yang terpajang di dinding , tampaknya dia adalah seorang stalker , oh sungguh jika Naruto tahu hal ini pasti Dia akan segera membunuh pria itu , pria penakut yang hanya bisa jadi stalker.

Di lain tempat , Hinata tengah duduk di taman , sepertinya dia sedamg menunggu seseorang , Sasuke yang melihat Hinata segera menghampirinya , Dia mau menanyakan beberapa hal tentang Toneri , "Hinata" panggil Sasuke pada Hinata, Hinata yang mendengar suara itu langsung menoleh pada asal suara itu , "Sasuke? , ada apa?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke , "aku mau menanyakan sesuatu pada mu" jawab Sasuke , "iya , apa yang kau tanya kan pada ku ?" , "begini , beberapa hari ini kau terlihat sangat mesra terhadap Toneri , apakah kau sudah tau bagaimana sifat Toneri sesungguhnya?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata , "Dia itu baik , dan sangat ramah" jawab Hinata dengan senyuman , "dan kau tau apa perasaan Naruto pada mu selama ini?" , Mata Hinata terbelalak setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke , sesaat sebelum Hinata menjawab , tiba² muncullah seorang pria bersurai putih , **BUGH! ,** satu pukulan mendarat tepat di perut Sasuke , semua orang yang ada di taman melongo dengan apa yang barusan terjadi , "jangan kau coba² mendekati Hinata , atau kau akan mati!" teriak pria itu pada Sasuke

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yo gimana? Masih jelek ya? Gomen soalnya author masih newbie :v , oke saya minta Review dari para readers agar Author semakin semangat!**

 **Maaf , author belum bisa jawab review nya masing² dan jangan lupa RnR , Jaa!**


	4. Chapter 4

Aku tak tahu , Aku tak tahu kenapa , Aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini , entah ini perasaan seperti apa yang ada dalam diri ku , oh Kami-Sama , tolong lah aku , aku tak tahu harus bagaimana , apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku? Atau hanya memanfaatkanku? , aku bingung tolong lah aku , siapapun , tolong lah

 **Arigatou Hinata**

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance , Drama

Rate : T

Author : ucielbaka

Pairing : NaruHina

Warning : OOC , EYD KACAU

" Toneri ! , apa yang kau lakukan itu pada Sasuke ? Ternyata selama ini aku salah memilihmu " Tegas Hinata pada Toneri , " Kau tak tahu apa-apa , ayo ikutlah dengan ku ! " ucap Toneri keras sembari menarik paksa Hinata ke dalam mobil , " Dasar Manusia Gila ! " teriak Sasuke pada Toneri , Toneri yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke pun terainggung dan segera mengeluarkan pistolnya , **DORR** , sebuah tembakan telah tepat mengenai kaki Sasuke , Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berteriak meminta tolong , Toneri segera pergi menggunakan mobil nya , sementara itu Sasuke di bawa ke rumah sakit oleh orang-orang yang berada di sekitar taman.

Hinata berlari ke rumah Naruto , Dia sekarang merasa bersalah , kenapa selalu mengacuhkan Naruto , itu lah yang ada dibenaknya , setelah tiba di rumah Naruto , ia segera masuk ke dalam Rumah Naruto , dan Kushina heran sekali dengan Hinata , " Hinata , ada apa? " Kushina bertanya pada Hinata , " A-ano , aku ada sesuatu sama Naruto, Naruto sekarang dimana? " jaeab Hinata pada Kushina , " Dia ada di kamar " jawab Kushina singkat , " ada apa dengan nya tumben sekali dia mencari Naruto " gumam Kushina terheran-heran.

 **JDERR** , Hinata membuka pintu kamar Naruto dengan keras , disana terlihat lah gundukan besar di bawah selimut pada pojokan kamar , " Naruto , maaf kan aku , aku tak tahu jika kau mencintaiku selama ini " ucap Hinata dengan mengeluarkan liquid bening dari matanya , " ada apa dengan mu ? Bukankah seharusnya kau bersenang - senang dengan kekasih barumu? " ucap Naruto yang masih membelakangi Hinata , " Aku tahu aku salah , Aku mohon , selama 3 tahun kau mencintaiku , tapi aku hanya mengacuhkanmu , dan semuanya aku tahu , karena Sasuke telah memberitahu semua itu pada ku , dan dia sekarang di rawat di rumah sakit terkena luka tembak " ucap Hinata yang hanya bisa terduduk memeluk tubuhnya dan bersandar pada tembok kamar Naruto , " Sasuke , Sasuke , Kenapa ini terjadi pada Sasuke? " , bentak Naruto yang sekarang bangun menghadap pada Hinata , " itu semua salah ku , Toneri kekasih ku lah yang telah menembaknya , ternyata dia juga ingin menculikku , selama ini aku telah salah sangka pada nya , tolong lah Naruto , aku berjanji aku akan mencintaimu selamanya " ucap Hinata dengan mendongak pada Naruto , **CUPP** , sebuah ciuman berhasil mendarat pada dahi Hinata " Arigatou Hinata , sekarang kau sadar bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu , aku berjanji aku akan melindungi mu sampai aku mati " ucap Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata.

" Sial ! Rencanaku menculik Hinata gagal , kali ini aku pasti akan mendapatkannya dan akan membunuh Naruto Uzumaki ! , Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha " ucap Toneri dengan mengelus elus foto Hinata

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Weee , akhirnya update juga , tapi Author merasa bersalah dah beberapa hari gak update , kalo update paling wordsnya dikit , soalnya Author ga ada waktu dan gak sabar , Author akan usahain sebelum Idul Adha bakal update lagi dan akan buat story baru , pairingnya sih sasusaku , well thanks ya para readers atas saran nya , maaf Author ndak bisa bales satu persatu , jangan lupa ya Review nya agar Author semangat buat update , Jaa!**


End file.
